


Adventures of Anlon the Champion

by marvelousbones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dog Fighting (mentioned), F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Light Angst, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena slowly grabbed her now ruined blazer and replaced it with the soft blanket while the dog ate. He still had a watchful eye trained on her as she folded up the ruined garment and tucked it into her bag. She knew the dog was slow to trust, but she would take her time because it was worth it.He was worth it.ORLena Luthor finds a scared dog in an alley who helps her heal and fill the gap that she had been missing in her life. It's only a plus that she gains a new bumbling blonde friend who's quite an adorable puppy herself.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 136





	Adventures of Anlon the Champion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for my Creative Writing class but changed the names. I have changed them back since I wrote it with Supercorp in mind anyway. Hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> Lena's background has been changed a little bit and Kara doesn't have powers here.
> 
> There isn't much romance in this, but it's the start of their relationship and perhaps something more.

The little bundle shivered as the wind picked up and whipped around his weak shaking body. Irregular patches of once-white hair, now stained a dark brown from clumps of dirt, stuck out from his vulnerable form as he cowered behind the dumpster. Where there wasn’t fur, his skin pink with infection and exposed to the outside elements. Old faded scars littered his body accompanied by a few fresh ones that had just begun to scab over. He quivered in the cold as the clouds rumbled in the night sky, droplets of precipitation hit his square head. The gigantic scrawny mutt laid on the cold wet pavement and curled his longs limbs up underneath him. He let out a pathetic whimper as he placed his chin on his paws. All was quiet except for the soft pattering of rain on the blacktop. After a few minutes of trembling in the cold, he heard the loud clacking noise of high heels. His ears twitched at the sound as he cowered behind the bin of trash. A particularly loud clap of thunder shook the earth as the hefty pup couldn’t help but let out a yelp of fear.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in his vision as his paws scrabbled on the wet pavement into a sitting position. The human approached him as he realized that it was an impeccably dressed woman with soft green eyes. She wore dark slacks with a business blazer over a button-down shirt and expensive-looking heels to add height to her medium stature. The woman slowly reached out a hand towards him as he flinched away, unsure of who this stranger was.

“Hey there little buddy, are you out here all alone?” She asked softly, her voice containing a soothing slight foreign lilt.  
  
The emaciated pooch eyed her tentatively, unsure if he could trust her just yet. He decided that he would not give his trust out that easily as he bared his teeth to warn the woman to give him some space.  
  
She did not flinch or yank her hand away but just gave the dog a soft smile before slowly pulling her hand back. The young woman knew that she had to be patient. She shrugged off her black expensive suit jacket that probably cost around a thousand dollars as she gently draped it over the shivering stray.  
  
The dog eyed her warily as she made her movements slow on purpose as to not startle him. She gave him a soft smile and left with a promise of food and water next time.  
Next time, the dog couldn’t remember the last time someone had cared for him like that. He had a faint memory of years ago when he was just a small puppy, no more than a few months old, of being held in a woman’s arms. The woman from his memory had a soft smile, much like the woman who gave him her jacket tonight. The dog was grateful for the article of clothing as it kept him warm and fairly protected from the rain as he snuggled under the expensive jacket.  
  
The next day rolled around as he was awoken by the sound of a metal dish being placed on the pavement. He blinked his eyes slowly as he let his vision adjust to the same woman from last night. She had a more casual outfit on than last night, dark faded jeans with a dark green sweater hugging her frame.  
  
The woman smiled down at the dog as she filled the metal bowl with water and slowly slid it over to the dog. The metallic silver glinted in the sunlight and screeched loudly as she pushed it closer. She produced another bowl from her bag as she set it down next to the water and gently tore into a package of ‘Pedigree Choice Cuts’ and emptied it into the new bowl.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you,” she spoke as she worked on getting all the food out of the plastic container, “I’m Lena.”  
  
The dog eyed her while she spoke as she gave him another smile then turned back to the task in front of her. While she was getting the dog food ready, he slowly leaned down to take desperate gulps of the water, all while keeping an eye on her while he drank. The scent of grilled chicken assaulted his senses as he automatically started to salivate. He couldn’t help but levitate a few feet of the ground in his excitement.

She beamed at the dog as she noticed he had quickly consumed all of the water and was now levitating a little bit off the ground. Wait, what? She quickly turned back to the dog but by then all four of his paws were touching the ground. It must have been a trick of the light or her exhausted brain making her see things. She shook her head and rubbed a hand over her face before glancing at the dog. Now in the daylight, she could see that underneath her very lavish suit jacket, he seemed to be missing patches of white fur. He had random tufts of white around his face and legs, and underneath the jacket, his body looked thin and sunken in. He seemed to be some sort of pit bull mix, but without much fur, it was quite difficult to tell. She knew that he was wary of her, untrusting. She understood because that is how she was. The dog reminded her of the scared little girl whose mother had just died at age seven that she used to be.  
  
The dog looked up at the woman as she pulled out a soft-looking blanket from her bag. H moved out from under her costly coat to slowly shuffle towards the dog food. The woman inhaled sharply as now she could see how thin the dog was. His ribs were sticking out and his entire torso was essentially hairless save for a few tufts of dirty white here and there. Lena slowly grabbed her now ruined blazer and replaced it with the soft blanket while the dog ate. He still had a watchful eye trained on her as she folded up the ruined garment and tucked it into her bag. She knew the dog was slow to trust, but she would take her time because it was worth it.  
  
**He** was worth it.  
  
The dog reminded Lena much of herself as a child and she always had a week spot for strays and those that needed a little extra tenderness and care. The dog watched the woman slowly as he scarfed down the dog food. His stomach rumbling with happiness at finally being filled with nutrients. He practically inhaled the food as she poured him more water. He eyed her as he lapped up the remaining water in the bowl, soft hazel eyes locking onto green ones.  
  
The woman reached out a hand towards him as he decided to give her a sniff. His nose twitched as he could still smell some of the chicken on her hands. He gave the long finger an experimental lick as the woman watched him carefully. He stayed still this time, letting the woman pat him gently on the head and scratch behind his ears. They stayed like that for a while, the dog enjoying gentle human contact, something that he had been missing for many years.  
  
The woman then pulled out a leash from her bag, intending to slip it over the dog’s head. His cropped ears went back as he eyes the contraption warily. He used to have good memories associated with leashes, flashes of runs in the park full of laugher and belly rubs until they became tainted with only memories of pain and confusion. The thoughts of being just a scared little pup when he accidentally ran from home suddenly came flooding back. He remembered sniffing all the new trees, tail wagging with so much excitement his whole body would wriggle. Then a panicked feminine voice shouting after him as he saw her running behind him. Oh, were they playing chase? He quite liked playing this game at home as he grinned happily and took off running. He tore through the park so fast, almost as if he were flying. He remembered the voice behind him was increasing in alarm, but he didn’t understand why.  
  
“Kaos, come back!” The woman called out, the dog’s blue leash clutched tightly in her sweaty palm, legs burning with exertion as she sprinted after her small surprisingly fast pup.  
  
The little dog did not understand as he continued to run, tearing through the park at a speed that the woman could not keep up with. Suddenly, his little puppy legs grew tired as he turned around, waiting for his human to be there.  
  
But she wasn’t.  
  
The little pup remembered looking around and realizing that he didn’t know where he was. He glanced around at the tall buildings and exposed brick of the alleyway surrounding him with wide eyes, letting out a frightened whimper. All of a sudden, black boots came into view and he still remembered the thick scent of cigarette smoke and how it filled his nostrils and clogged his nose.  
  
“What do we have here? You’re in luck pup cause a spot just opened up at the pits” A man with a gruff voice asked as he bent down to grin at the puppy, yellow teeth glinting in the sunlight.  
  
This human would surely help him, the naïve puppy deduced as he wagged his tail at the stranger. The man just ignored him as he eyed the dog’s collar, nose twitching in disgust.  
  
“Don’t worry little fella, you certainly won’t be needing this anywhere where I’m taking you,” the man said, grinning wickedly as he unclipped the puppy’s collar and flung it near the dumpster, his little bone-shaped tag hitting the ground with a loud clack. The little dog yelped in surprise as his little paws scrabbled against the grimy pavement towards his collar.  
  
“Oh no you don’t you little mongrel,” the man snapped as he pulled a rope leash out of his pocket and secured it tightly around the dog’s neck. The puppy’s eyes widened his surprise as he struggled against the too-tight noose around his neck. He remembered when his little paws suddenly left the ground as he was being picked up and carried away to an unknown fate, his wide hazel eyes locked onto his collar until it got smaller and smaller in the distance.  
  
A noise startled the dog out of his memories as he noticed the woman making a move to put the leash back into her bag. She noticed his severe reaction to it as she hypothesized that he was abused in his past life. She wondered if the dog would maybe follow her then. She slowly stood up and called the dog over, but he wouldn’t move. She sighed as she realized there was nothing she could do at that point but be patient. She gave him another soft smile before refilling the water bowl as she left in a sleek looking long black car.  
  
This similar routine went on for weeks until the dog realized that he could trust this woman. She had done nothing to harm him thus far, only given him food, water, and the occasional pat. She had even given him a few more blankets to nest in. For the next few weeks, various people tried to capture him, but he wouldn’t have it. He decided that if he had to belong to anybody, it would be the kind woman with the green eyes and soft smile that he associated with the loving home he once had.  
  
He waited for her to arrive, sitting up in his nest of blankets. His white fur was still dull and patchy, but his body had filled out more due to all the canned food that he was receiving from the compassionate woman. This time she arrived with a can of ‘Filet Mignon’ that he quickly scarfed down. This time when she brought out the leash, he willed himself not to shake, knowing that this woman would not hurt him the way that those men had with the same device.  
  
The woman was pleasantly surprised when the dog let her slip the leash around his thick neck. She scooped up the blankets and dog bowls as she led him to her obsidian luxury car. She opened the door for him as he stared into the car, unsure of what to do.  
  
He looked hesitantly inside of the car, uncertain what the nice lady wanted him to do. She gestured inside of the vehicle as she put all of his belongings in the backseat. He realized she wanted him to get inside and gingerly put a paw in and hoisted himself inside.  
  
She smiled as she scooted in next to him, telling her driver to take them to the nearest veterinary hospital to get her new friend thoroughly checked out. After the vet visit, the dog was diagnosed with demodectic mange and Lena would have to rinse him for several weeks with a sulfur and lime treatment to kill all the mites eating at his skin. The young woman was told that after the mites have been dealt with his fur will grow back and he will be a beautiful healthy boy once again.  
  
Next, they headed to the local pet supply shop to pick up all the goods needed to take care of a dog. She carefully picked out a sleek dark brown leather collar that complimented his hazel eyes. A new circular dog tag was picked out as his new name, Anlon, was engraved onto it. During the car ride to the pet store, Lena had held the dog’s boxy head in her calloused hands and told him in the car that she was her little _anlon_ , her little champion. Finally, arriving at the young woman’s penthouse, she thanked her driver as she and her newly adopted dog walked to the elevator.  
  
Riding up to the penthouse, the dog sniffed all his new surroundings after he had been freed of the leash. He faintly remembers his old home as a pup, though it was much smaller and cozier than this one, and the warm memories associated with having a home.  
  
A few months pass and Anlon settles nicely into his new home. His fur no longer pink from the mites had grown back to a gorgeous short white with patches of black smooth fur spread out across his back. The red angry scars on his muzzle and neck had healed and were now faded white scars. He had grown fonder of the woman who had saved him from that alley as he had taken up the job as her protector. Given that she lived alone and he was a bigger dog, she often felt safer when walking him outside and just having him around in general. They certainly were quite the pair.  
  
One day, Lena arrived home from a long day at work; it was tiring running an entire company sometimes. She kicked off her heels and rolled out her neck, muscles stiff from being hunched over a desk all day signing paperwork. She longed to be back in the lab, but the paperwork was part of being a CEO. She padded towards the kitchen to fix herself some dinner as she heard soft snores coming from the living room. She peaked her head in the room and smiled as she saw him curled up in a ball floating a few inches off the couch.  
  
Wait, floating?  
  
She whipped around so fast, neck groaning in protest at the sudden movement. Her jaw dropped upon seeing her dog hovering a few feet off of his bed in his sleep. She rubbed her eyes and blinked but nope, he was still flying. The woman pinched herself just to make sure her sleep-addled brain wasn’t producing hallucinations, but she continued to see her dog floating above his bed. Suddenly the memories of finding him in that alley all those months ago came rushing back to her. Maybe she really did see him floating that day. People with abilities weren’t too uncommon in her world, they were known as obliquaturs, Latin for deviant. They were humans, and sometimes animals, that possessed a genetic trait called the Z-gene which causes them to develop superhuman powers that manifest after puberty. While obliquaturs were becoming more common, they still faced prejudice as a large population of people viewed them as “freaks” or “outcasts” in society. She wondered if her dog was an obliquatur?  
  
Lena looked back at her floating dog on the couch as her brow furrowed in thought. She didn’t want to startle him and have him get hurt as she knew that waking up people who were sleepwalking could be potentially dangerous. She wasn’t quite sure what the protocol was about dogs that could…sleepfly. She decided to start preparing his dinner in hopes he will wake up on his own to eat his meal. As she began preparing his meal, she heard his body thump back down to the couch. Then the clicking of his claws across the wood floor as he comes sliding into the kitchen, wagging his tail like nothing ever happened.  
  
Since that night, Lena had taken some samples of his blood to run in her lab to test for the Z-gene. Sure enough, there it was staring back at her under the microscope. She worked hard in the night to determine if there was a way to cure her dog. She realized that he didn’t seem to be in any pain so maybe she had to help him control his newfound powers instead.  
  
The dog grew increasingly worried about his new human as she spent long hours at work. He wasn’t quite sure what Lena was doing, but he knew that it meant less cuddle time with him. She seemed quite stressed lately and the concerned canine decided that it was his duty to find a way to help her.  
  
Arriving home late from yet another long day, Lena kicked off her heels as she waited for the click-clack of claws on the hardwood and jingling of tags. Anlon had been her shadow these last few months that they were together, and it was odd that he wasn’t instantly there to greet her. Instead, she heard none of these sounds as her frown deepened. After an agonizing ten minutes of tearing her apartment upside down, she could not find her beloved dog much to her dismay. While she didn’t remember much about her birth mother, her adoptive mother was a strict woman who had no time to coddle Lena. As a child, she was taught to never grow attached to anything, especially people or animals because, in the end, they will always leave you. Maybe Lena had done something wrong and that is why Anlon left. Perhaps he had run away because she was not giving him much attention? She crushed herself for not spending enough time with him and giving him the love that she promised and knew he deserved.  
  
Knowing that she was wasting time berating herself, she shoved her feelings away and went to work to make flyers. She knocked on all of her neighbors’ doors and left a flyer on each floor. She searched a 2-mile perimeter around the apartment and put up flyers as well. As each minute ticked by, she felt the guilt rise like bile in her mouth. The overwhelming need to vomit the kale salad that she ate for lunch grew with her remorse. Lena arrived back at her apartment, emptyhanded. She glanced at Anlon’s bed in the corner of the living room and his toys strewn across the floor and threatening to spill out of his toy chest just like the tears in her eyes. Her heart clenched painfully as she was reminded of the impact that he had on her life and how her way of living had been so different before he came. She knew it was cliché, but she felt that he had rescued her, not the other way around. But now, looking around her penthouse as a sob caught in her chest, she realized she was truly utterly alone.  
  
The longest week of her life went by, still unable to locate her beloved best-friend. Lena had given up all work in her lab, erasing all traces of the research hoping that it would help ease the pain in her heart. Toeing off her heels, ready for a nice night of relaxation, she heard a jingle and clack, clack clack. She shook her head and rubbed her tried eyes muttering to herself. She just needed a nice warm bath and a glass of wine because now she was starting to hear things. The woman made her way through the living room to the kitchen when she noticed a sizable animal-like form sitting on her balcony. She paused and glanced outside again and this time there was no mistaking that it was her dog.  
  
Anlon waited patiently on his human’s balcony, tail thumping on the ground as he waited patiently for her to open the door. Once she did, he jumped on her and attacked her with kisses. She laughed and hugged him tightly as his tail wagged a mile per minute. He gently licked her tears of joy away as she sniffed and buried her face in his warm fur for a few minutes.  
  
“You came back,” she choked out as she smiled and scratched him behind the ears and couldn’t stop the flow of happy tears streaming down her face. Her champion had returned.  
  
She pulled back a little bit to can him for injuries or changes. He still had his round dog tag, though it looked a little worse for wear. Its shininess had worn off and it was scuffed and looked a little bent around the edges. She would have to get him a new one as soon as possible. Maybe she could build him a sturdier one in her lap. He still wore the same brown leather collar, but upon closer inspection, there was a rolled-up note tucked underneath it. Her brows furrowed in confusion as the woman took the paper gingerly between her fingers as she unrolled it and read the contents.

>   
>  _Dear Anlon’s owner,_  
>    
>  _First of all, I’d like to say that your dog has a very cool name. I wasn’t sure how to pronounce it, so I did some quick Googling and found out that his name means ‘champion’ in Irish. Anyway, I digress, but it seems like your dog has taken a liking to me and somehow flew to my house? I assume he’s an obliquatur. Don’t worry his secret is safe with me. ;) I also fed him and gave him plenty of love as well. I figured you’d want him back since he seemed to miss you as well and you were probably worried sick. I tried telling him to go back home multiple times, but he didn’t seem to understand. Sorry if this note is a little weird, I was unsure how to contact you as his tag had no address or phone number on it. I guess if you’re reading this then he made it home okay. Thank you for sharing your dog with me! :)_  
>    
>  _Your (hopefully) friend, Kara_

  
The woman read Kara’s letter over again as one hand remained on her dog’s white blocky head. She looks at him with a small head shake as she scratches behind his ears.

“You’ve been living a double life then huh? Well, I’m glad you’re back home now,” the woman smirked as she leaned over to press a kiss to the dog’s smooth head. She led him back into the house as he wagged his tail happily, tongue rolling out of his mouth with a smile.  
  
Over the next few weeks, Lena worked in her lab to develop a new collar and tag as she continued to exchange letters to Kara. While they both knew that phones and texting existed, they kind of liked the old-fashioned idea of passing notes back and forth. Anlon seemed to enjoy his new job as it helped him practice his flying skills. When Lena had put his new collar on him, he lifted up his chin and seemed to beam with newfound pride. She pressed a small button on the side as it made him invisible to the naked eye. He barked happily as she smiled and pressed the button again to deactivate the cloaking device. A new bone-shaped tag shone brightly hung from the collar as he puffed out his chest happily. Lena smiled as she attached her own letter to Kara in his collar and sent him off.  
  
The next day, Lena found her dog sitting on the balcony with a happy smile and she instantly knew where he has been. She grinned back at him as she noticed the new letter tucked in his collar. She enjoyed her newly found pen pal, but this week’s note was rather shocking, to say the least.

> _Dear Anlon’s owner,_  
>    
>  _First off, I want to say that I love talking with you. There’s just something special about you…Now that I’ve said that, I’m not quite sure how to tell you this but I think that Anlon used to be my dog. Yeah…pretty big bombshell huh? I just realized it a few days ago when I saw his new collar and the bone-shaped tag. My puppy used to have one just like that. Then Anlon nudged his head under my hand to pet him and I just knew because my old pup used to do that too. Anlon is my Kaos (please don’t judge my sister helped me name him). God, it was so good to see him again after all these years. I can’t believe I didn’t recognize him the first time. When he was a puppy his patches were so much darker, and he had white floppy ears. Maybe I need new glasses? I’m sorry I’m rambling again, I’m just so shocked._
> 
> _I remember when my sister brought him home from work and said that he and his mom were taken from a hoarding situation and all of the puppies and mother got adopted except for the runt. She couldn’t bear to leave him there and she knew that I loved dogs, so she gave him to me. I didn’t have him for long, a few months maybe before he ran away. I was taking him to the park and let him off leash and he just ran. I was heartbroken. I moped for DAYS and searched everywhere for him. I never knew what happened to him and I searched for so long for him. My sister told me to give up and accept the fact that he was in a better place, but I always had hope that he was out there somewhere. Sorry to ramble but, I promise I’m not trying to steal him away; I just thought I should let you know seeing as I consider us to be friends now. I value our relationship and I hope this hasn’t broken your trust in any way. I hope that we can still be friends as I really care about you, both of you._  
>    
>  _Your friend, Kara_

  
Lena read the note again trying to process the information it was conveying. She knew that Kara would never lie to her, she didn’t have reason to. Lena didn’t have many friends in her life, but Kara didn’t seem like the type of woman who would betray her trust like that. Still, her mother’s nagging voice in the back of her head reminded her that it’s always those you least expect. Lena was apprehensive because she knew from experience that those closest to you always ended up hurting you the most. She felt conflicted because she knew Anlon was hers now, but she felt like the other woman should have some right to Anlon seeing as she owned him first and rescued him as a puppy.  
  
She considered what to write back to Kara before she decided to offer a chance for the other woman to come to her apartment to meet up with Anlon and ask her if she wanted her dog back. This decision was one the young woman contemplated greatly, but in the end, she wanted to do what was best for her dog.  
  
A few letters and weeks later, the day that the woman was dreading had finally arrived and she had mixed feelings. On the one hand her friend, god that was still weird for her to say, Kara was coming over, but on the other, Anlon could be leaving her life forever. Ultimately, the women decided it was up to Anlon to decide who he wanted to live with. Both of the women wanted what was best for the white and black fluffy beast.

A knock ran throughout the penthouse as the young woman walked over and opened the door to a smiling Kara. The woman in front of her sported wavy blonde hair and a kind smile. She had striking blue eyes behind her black-rimmed glasses that framed her symmetrical face. The blonde smiled warmly holding out her hand for the woman to shake as she introduced herself.  
  
“Hi, I’m Kara! Though I’m sure you already knew that since we’ve been exchanging letters and all that,” the woman rambled, hand coming up to adjust her glasses in what appeared to be a nervous gesture.  
  
“It’s quite alright,” the young woman laughed as she shook Kara’s hand, “I’m Lena.” She had no reason to find the woman charming, but for some reason, the blonde’s kind smile instantly put her at ease.  
  
The two women smiled at each other before they realized they were still shaking each other’s hand, and both pulled away with awkward laughs.  
  
“Please, come in,” Lena offered as she opened the door for Kara to step inside the spacious apartment.  
  
“Wow, you have a nice place! It’s very-” she was abruptly cut off when a mass of white and black fur flew at her, literally.  
  
Kara laughed as she caught the floating ball of fluff headed towards her as her face was assaulted with friendly licks.  
  
“Hey there buddy!” Kara smiled as she scratched behind his ears and cooed at him, pressing kisses to his faded scars.  
  
A bittersweet smile tugged at Lena’s lips as she watched them interact, further solidifying her decision.  
  
“Look, Kara,” Lena started as Kara looked up at her from behind Anlon’s ears, “I know we both care for Anlon, and I wanted to tell you that you can take him back home.”  
  
A little crinkle of confusion appeared between Kara’s brows in the middle of her forehead, “this is his home?”  
  
“I think it’s already clear that he chooses you and I know we both want what’s best for him and I think that what is best is if you took care of him,” Lena stated slowly as she forced herself to put on a poker face that she reserved for boardroom meetings.  
  
Anlon could sense his human’s unhappiness as he wiggled his way out of Kara’s arms to nudge his head under Lena’s hand with a melancholy whine.  
  
“I couldn’t take him away from you,” Kara started as she looked down at the dog, “you saved him, so he deserves to be with you.”  
  
“You saved him first,” Lena countered as she stroked Anlon’s snout affectionately, “plus, you’ve missed out on so many years of his life anyway and I know he loves you.”  
  
“He loves you too,” Kara protested with a shake of her head. She would never forgive herself for taking Anlon back, seeing how happy Lena was with him and vice versa. She knew that she loved the dog so much, but he deserved to be with Lena.  
  
“Do you know why I named him Anlon?” Lena asked, changing the subject.  
  
Kara shook her head as she looked at Lena while she stroked Anlon’s head.  
  
“You were right, it does mean ‘champion’ in Irish. He’s my champion because he was dealt a shitty hand, but he still defeated all the odds. Who knows what he’s been through when he wasn’t with you or me? He’s a champion because he fought for himself and he fought for me. He’s been there for me more than my own family has. He is my family, the only family that I’ve got and honestly has loved me more than anyone, aside from my birth mother, ever has. I remember something that she whispered to me when I was a child. She told me that there was no correct path in life and while I may lose my way, what’s important is that I find my way back to the fearless girl I always was. She told me to be wise, be strong, and always be true to myself. That’s why you need to keep him. He’s done so much for me, now it’s my turn to be there for him,” Lena finished as she quickly wiped a small tear that had escaped during her little speech.  
  
Kara felt her heart clench in her chest as she looked down at the dog that was once hers. She stared into his compassionate hazel eyes and understood exactly what Lena was saying. He had helped Lena through a tough time, and now it was his turn to help someone else.  
  
“Okay,” Kara whispered, knowing that there was no way she could say no to Lena now.  
  
“Thank you,” Lena muttered, letting out a shaky sigh as she knelt to press a kiss to Anlon’s soft head then moved to gather all of his belongings to hand to Kara. They wordlessly exchanged phone numbers as a melancholy quietness blanketed the room.  
  
Anlon watched the exchange as Kara clipped the leash onto his brown leather collar. She tugged him gently out the door as he let out a confused whimper and looked back at the kind young woman that saved him from that alley all those months ago.  
  
Once they left the large penthouse was filled in uncomfortable silence. Lena was reminded once again of how alone she was as she closed her eyes tightly and tried to move past the feeling of emptiness in her chest.  
  
A few weeks passed by and Lena received pictures via text message of Anlon from Kara from time to time, but she still felt a piece of her heart was still missing. She had begun to accept that eventually all her friends would betray or leave her.  
  
Kara would try and invite Lena out which she initially indulged her in, but now she was tired of pretending. She stopped accepting Kaara’s invites to things and tried to shut her out completely. Lena threw herself into her work even harder than ever to distract herself from her broken heart.  
  
While Kara still updated Lena with pictures of her beloved Anlon at least once a week, she could tell that both the dog and her friend were not happy. Kara tried everything to cheer up both of them, but no success. She first bought Anlon new toys and treats and let him fly around in the house, which typically was not allowed. They played in the park and she gave him plenty of belly rubs and cuddles. They made him happy at the moment, but his miserable demeanor would almost always return before bedtime. Regarding Lena, Kara invited her to lunches and Lena seemed to be happy on the outside, but Kara knew that the woman was hiding how she actually felt. Kara tried to invite her to movie and game nights that she had with her sister, but Lena had started to distance herself more and more. Kara continued to try and get Lena to open up to her for a few more weeks but to no avail. After the fifth lunch invitation that week was turned down, the blonde woman knew what she had to do.  
  
It was Saturday morning, about a month since Anlon had gone back to live with Kara. For once, Kara hoped that that Lena had taken the day off work. Riding the elevator up to the penthouse, Kara held Anlon’s leash with one hand and dog supplies in the other. She could feel the dog practically vibrating with excitement next to her as she smiled faintly at the hint of the dog that she used to know. She walked up to the familiar door and knocked as she heard footsteps approaching.  
  
Lena barely had the door open before Anlon was launching himself at the young woman. She barely had time to recover, green eyes widening in shock as the excited dog knocked her to the ground.  
  
Kara reached out to steady Lena before she hit the floor as Anlon wiggled his whole body, white tail waving and pink tongue lolling out of his mouth in a happy smile. He flew around her in a circle with a happy bark before touching down again.  
  
“You came back,” Lena sobbed as she practically threw herself to the ground, wrapped her arms tightly around Anlon’s fluffy neck, unsure if she was talking about Anlon or Kara or both at this point.  
  
Kara knelt too as her smile grew at the sight, further solidifying that she had made the right decision, “yeah, yeah we did.”  
  
“Thank you,” Lena whispered with a soft smile as she looked over at Kara, green eyes met blue, their little canine champion nestled between them, with a matching smile on his face.  
  
He was finally home. 

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of obliquaturs is based on mutants from the Marvel universe.


End file.
